kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronological Timeline of the Kmlx World
This is a chronological timeline of the Kmlx World. Dictionary: Xenomorph: '''Endoparasitoid extraterrestrial species from the planet of Proteus. '''Betoian: '''Alien species from Beto-XG. '''Alternian: '''Grey-skinned alien with horns from the planet of Alternia. '''Ego-anarchist/Stirnerist: '''Person who believes in a society with no hierarchy that must have no sort of co-operation and as Stirner said (in this unvierse): To each their own. '''Great Universal War: '''War between two more more planets. '''Ma: '''Millions of years Ago. Ma '''4500 Ma - '''Around this time, Earth, Beto-XG, and Proteus are formed. '''4300 Ma - Around this time, Alternia is formed. 1000s 1001 - '''Xenomorphs investigate our Solar System, finding what they would later call 'Gaia' '''1050 - '''Maxajus Na-Stirneris, which would later be known as Max Stirner, 'is born '''1071 - '''Political and social repression of the Zintonite people start after the Battle of Manzikert. '''1099 - '''Beto-XG develops escape pods to the Solar System which are able to reach Pluto. 1100s '''1103 - '''Stirner writes ''The Ego and Its Own ''in Beto-XG. '''1131' - Proteus and Beto-XG have an encounter in Ejeverrius, ''a Betoian-controlled planet. This encounter is known as the Battle of Ejeverrius, and is considered the start-point of Xenomorphic-Betoian rivalry. '''1191 - '''Xenomorphic raids delay Betoian work on Gaian Pods, machines which would later be used to travel to Earth. 1200s '''1203 - '''Aliens from reach Earth and land near Lake Malawi, and found the city of Suthu, taking disguise as black Africans. They found the country of Alternia. '''1250~ - '''Stirner's books reach popularity in Beto-XG, and he releases a book attacking the Co-operative government of the Beto Authority. 1300s '''1302 - '''The first iteration of Vitamin C is created, named after the then Xenomorph King's pet, Viti See. '''1350-1400 '- Great Xenomorphic-Alternian-Betoian War - After Beto-XG realizes that their pods were stolen decades ago by Proteus, Beto-XG declares war on Proteus 1400s 1400 - '''Treaty of Megu'minkq. '''1420 - '''The Forbidden City's construction is finished, and instantly, after stealing Gaia Pods from Beto-XG, Xenomorphs launch themselves from Beto-XG to Earth, landing in the Forbidden City. As recorded by ancient Chinese drawings, they arrived from space at an extremely fast speed. They crashed in a Chinese man of around age 29, and quickly killed him. They later killed every person in there, although 2 people were able to escape. The xenomorphs later raided the Forbidden City and after they went on to take disguises, they split up and escaped to various parts of the World. '''1492 - '''Cristopher Columbus lands in the Americas. 1500s '''1503 - '''Nostradamus, later known by his Xenomorph name as Nostro Profecor Naha'profet, is 'born'. '''1534 - '''Bakdad, a center of the Zintonite community, is captured by the Ottoman Empire. 1600s '''1603-1669 - ''The 2nd Great Universal War'' - ' After a standoff between Proteian officers and Betoian officers in a planet near Proteus which was then claimed by the Xenomorphic government, the 2 nations declare war on each other, starting a 66 year long war. 1700s '''1703 - '''Alternian colonies in Gaia are encountered by Portuguese explorers, which would call them 'Wonderful cities'. However, after a Portuguese attempt to colonize, Alternia's advanced troops quickly kill every single troop and explorer sent. '''1755 - '''A single-use Earthquake machine is created by Alternian scientists. Still bothered from the Portuguese attempts to colonize her nation, back-then Queen of Alternia Feferi Futa uses this machine near Lisbon, causing the 'Great Lisbon Earthquake', which would kill 10,000 people. 1800s '''1806 - '''Max Stirner appears in Earth. '''1808 - '''Ludwig van Beethoven, a Xenomorph, composes the 5th Symphony, a manipulation melody used to transform humans into Xenomorphs. '''1816 - '''Shaka Zulu takes power of the Zulu Kingdom, a client state of Alternia. '''1818 - Al-Bronco Hal'y Jaka V́́́uj is born. 1834 - '''5 of Stirner's books written in Beto-XG are published in Earth. '''1856 - '''Stirner disappears from the public. '''1865 - '''Abraham Lincoln is murdered by a Xenomorph which had landed near Washington D.C. '''1876 - Ligm'a Strux Nava'shak, which would later on be Donald Trump ''arrives on Earth along with ''Hail'asar Nagrat' Dahavajaballs, also known as Hillary Clinton. 1885 - '''Max Stirner gives Louis Pasteur the Rabies vaccine so that he is able to popularize it. The Rabies vaccine is a known way to prevent the effects of Vitamin C, but only if it's applied during the 2 seconds after swallowing Vitamin C. 1900s '''1900 - '''The Egoist Internationale is founded. 1910s '''1910 - '''Boutros Ghali, Prime Minister of Egypt, is murdered by Xenomorphs in an attempt to establish a colony in the Suez Canal. This quickly fails and they retreat to the Rub al Khali desert. '''1912 - '''Kim Il-Sung arrives on Earth. '''1914 - '''World War I starts. '''1916 - '''Xal'y Tss'a on Yyu is born. '''1917 - '''The Zintonite Genocide is realized. '''1918 - '''World War I ends. '''1919 - '''The People's Republic of Zintonium gains independence. 1920s '''1920 - Miklós Horthy de Nagybány takes leadership of Hungary. 1923 - 'Stirner visits Hitler in jail and talks to him about the ideology of Nationalism Socialism. '''1925 - '''Max Stirner clones himself 2 times. 1930s '''1931 - ' Edrard Abiv Flores Surnam is born. '''1932 - '''Alternia enters a protectorate status with the United Kingdom after a set of negotiations saying that they would share their resources, but that the British may not be able to enter their cities, while it protects the nation. '''1932 - '''Max Stirner helps Adolf Hitler get to power in the Weimar Republic. '''1933 - '''With help of Stirner, Hitler reaches the Chancellor rank. '''1936 - '''The Rhineland is demilitarized. '''1936 - '''The Italian-German Alliance is formalized. '''1938 - '''Hideki Tojo, an Egoist with ties to Max Stirner, allies Germany to participate in the 2nd World War that Stirner had predicted to him. '''1939 - '''Germany sends an ultimatum to Poland, and as the latter rejects it, World War 2 starts. 1940s '''1940 - '''The Nazis take over France, Belgium, Luxembourg, and the Netherlands with Egoist technology. '''1940 - '''Fall of Paris - French soldiers reported 'extremely fast tanks covered in blue and black paint' approaching to their capital city, which was later devastated from the technology and techniques the Nazi army was using. '''1941 - '''Operation Barbarossa is realized. '''1943 - '''The Battle of Stalingrad marks the end of German expansionism in the East, and they are pushed back to the Dnieper in the same year. '''1945 - '''Hitler is murdered by Max Stirner in an attempt to end the war. '''1945 - '''Ho Chi Minh, an egoist-aided leader, proclaims the independence of Vietnam. '''1946 - '''Stirner moves to Algiers. '''1948 - '''The Zintonite Party of Change is founded. '''1949 - '''Mao Zedong proclaims the victory of the '''Egoist's Republic in China in the Chinese Civil War, marking the first time an Egoist nation has been done. 1950s 1950 - 'Hideki Tojo flees to N'Djamena after his trials, and later on takes the identity of '''Eru Humbrah Misterioso. ' '1950 - '''The Kim il-Sung government in North Korea, supported by Egoists and Communists declares war on the Synghman Ree government, supported by America, NATO, and the Xenomorphs. '''1950 - '''Upon receiving proposals from Max Stirner in a meeting with Harry S. Truman, Truman orders the development of the Hydrogen Bomb. '''1951 - '''Following a peaceful union, Chad and the Central African Republic both gain independence from France, and at the same time, they unite to the Chad-Central African Union of Egoists, which would be lead by Max Stirner. '''1952 - '''Fulgencio Batista overthrows the Cuban government of President Prio Socarras with the help of a Xenomorph-led army. '''1953 - '''Stalin, who would later on be revealed as a Xenomorph, dies. '''1953 - '''The Xenomorph aided USSR crushes an Egoist-endorsed revolution in East Germany. '''1955 - '''A group of Cuban born revolutionaries are called to Bangui by the Stirnerist government of the Chad-CAR union. '''1955 - '''Start of the Vietnam War. '''1956 - '''Fidel Castro, Camilo Cienfuegos, and Raul Castro land in Cuba with Egoist technology and various troops. '''1959 - '''The fall of La Habana - Following a fight between the Cuban revolutionaries and the Batista government, which both had unusually developed technology, La Habana falls to the Cuban revolutionaries, and the Batista government is defeated. Cuba is now under a Castro-led egoist government. 1960s '''1961 - '''Bay of Pigs invasion. '''1962 - '''Cuban Missile Crisis. '''1963 '- John F. Kennedy is murdered by Anti-American Xenomorphs in Dallas, Texas. '''1964 - '''Edrad Abiv Flores Surnam takes control in Zintonium, establishing the 'Abiv-Flores Theory'. '''1964 - '''Gustavo Diaz Ordaz becomes president of Mexico. '''1967 - '''Six Day War between the Egoist-led Israel and the Islamist-lead Arab states. This war marked a new era of rivalry between Egoist nations and Islamist nations. 1970s '''1971 - '''After a threatening call from Max Stirner, Ho Chi Minh, and Mao Zedong, Richard Nixon orders the removal of all troops from Vietnam, ending the Vietnam War. '''1971 - '''Xenomorphs investigate mass Vitamin C production and gas-form Vitamin C. '''1979 - '''Xenomorph-led Sandinista revolution in Nicaragua. 1980s '''1984 - '''Daniel Ortega is elected president of Nicaragua. '''1984 - '''Vennaskond is founded. '''1988 - '''Carlos Salinas de Gortari wins the Mexican presidency after an electoral fraud. '''1988 - '''Xal'y Tssa' on Yyu arrives on Earth and becomes the mayor of Tijuana. '''1989 - '''2,000 protesters in Tiananmen Square are murdered by the Egoist government of China. '''1989 - '''Following a set of Egoist-endorsed anti-communist revolutions and the fall of the Berlin War, the USSR collapses, and the Cold War's end is announced by the US government. 1990s '''1990 - '''Following a decay in economy and social rights, the Egoist's Republic of China collapses, and Tibet, Xinjiang, Manchuria, Hong Kong, and Macau gain independence, along with the expansion of India, Mongolia, Burma, and Laos into Chinese territory. '''1992 - '''Britanny gains independence from France. '''1994 - '''Ernesto Zedillo wins the Mexican presidency. 2000s '''2000 - '''Vicente Fox wins the Mexican presidency, breaking PRI one party rule. '''2000 - '''Luke Cosmic Mapping is born. '''2001 - '''Following a series of events organized by the Egoists, George W. Bush is inaugurated as the president of the USA. '''2001 - '''Looking to switch another nation into Egoism, Egoist-led rebels murder the Nepali monarchs. '''2004 - '''Palestinan leader Yasser Arafat is killed by egoist-lead Israeli supporters. '''2006 - '''With egoist help, the DPRK has its first nuclear test. 2010s '''2012 - '''Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador wins the Mexican presidency after victory in the Mexican general elections, 2012. '''2018 - Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu, known by this time as Joseph Meade Granados '''wins the Mexican presidency after victory in the Mexican general elections, 2018. '''2018 - '''Jair Bolsonaro wins the Brazilian presidency. '''2019 - '''Brazil and Argentina enter a military alliance. 2020s '''2020 - '''The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group releases a document that affirms the existence of Xenomorphs, along with over 1,000 secret xenomorphs. These included Joseph Meade Granados, Donald Trump, Hillary Clinton, and more. '''2020 - Mexican special elections, 2020 in Mexico are held. The only candidates are Xal'y Tssa' on Yyu (Joseph Meade Granados) and Verónica Salazar Vázquez. Salazar is instantly sent to jail after this election is held. 2020 - Ben Shapiro is elected president of the United States of America. '''2021 - '''After Vero Salazar is saved from prison by an army led by Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador, Felipe Calderón, and Miguel Hernandez Badillo, the 2nd Mexican Revolution starts. '''2022 - '''Reynosa is captured by the Mexican rebels. Reynosa was a mayor center of Vitamin C production. '''2022 - Angeline Le Pen '''is born. '''2022 - '''Jose Gonzalez Torres 'Dr. Simi' is declared as the interim president of Mexico until the Xenomorph Civil War ends. '''2023 - '''Mass production of Rabies vaccines is ordered in the Mexican-rebel controlled territory. '''2023 - '''The last beacon of Xenomorphic forces stand in the Baja Californian Peninsula, and after a daring escape from the Xenomorphic headquarter in Ciudad Obregon, Xal'y Tssa' on Yyu is captured in San Luis Rio Colorado. He is executed. This is the end of Xenomorphic Mexico. '''2023 - '''The Mexican Civil war ends, and 15 million uncured Xenomorphs are sent to Baja California Sur. '''2024 - '''Vero Salazar wins the Mexican general elections, 2024. '''2024 - '''Hail'asar Nagrat' Dahavajaballs, formerly known as Hillary Clinton, murders Ben Shapiro. '''2026 - '''Following a violent demonstration in Rome, the whole Italian government resigns. The country goes to full anarchy and quickly collapses. France seizes the Savoy region taking advantage of the chaos Italy has fallen into. The former Italian government escapes to the central region and sets up a new nation there, while Austria sets up a puppet state in South Tyrol. Slovenia expands and Milan and Calabria gain independence. '''2027 - '''The Lakeland Laws are firmed by Ligm'a Strux Nava'shak, president of the USA. These laws affirm that humans are no longer allowed and that every single one of them must be transformed into a Xenomorph via Vitamin C. '''2029 - '''Calvin Lee takes control of Hong Kong. 2030s '''2030 - '''Francisco Cabeza de Vaca wins the Mexican general elections, 2030. '''2030 - '''Edjard Abiv Floresj, a person in The Xenomorph Conspiracy Group's watchlist, wins the Zintonite general elections, 2030. '''2030 - '''Ali Khamenei dies, and Hassan Rouhani takes the position of Supreme Leader in Iran. '''2033 - '''Kim Jong Un is murdered by a Xenomorph, and Xenomorphs temporarily take over for 1 week. Max Stirner officially calls the Egoist Internationale to intervene in the situation, and following a set of negotiations, the Xenomorphic Internationale decides that war shall not be taken in any case of Egoist intervention. Egoists later invade North Korea. And re-establish a Kimilsungist-Egoist government with Kim Ju-ae as the leader. '''2035 - '''Meenah Futa takes control of Alternia. '''2036 - '''Martha Erika Alonso wins the Mexican general elections, 2036. '''2036 - '''Baron Waqa wins the Zintonite general elections, 2036, breaking one-party rule in Zintonium. '''2039 - '''Escaping Mexico after Stirner informed her that 'There will be plans for Mexico soon.', Purificacion Carpinteyro goes to Russia and takes power trough a coup d'etat. 2040s '''2041 - '''A group of ego-anarchist Japanese people stand up against the Shinzo Abe II government, starting the Japanese Civil War '''2042 - '''Julian Leyzaola wins the Mexican elections. '''2048 - '''Andres Manuel Lopez Beltran wins the Mexican elections. '''2048 - '''Andres Manuel Lopez Betlran is murdered by Egoists armed with weapons from the Chad-CAR union. '''2048 - '''In order to celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Bolivarian Revolution, Nicolas Maduro Moros Jr. reveals ''El Destruye-Paises, ''a huge atomic bomb which is capable of destroying an entire country around the area of Egypt in one use. Venezuela is the only country known to have this weapon. 2050s '''2050 - '''An Alternian-supported revolution overthrows the Egoist-supported government of Cuba, and establishes a new one lead by Javier Cienfuegos. Category:Out of world